The invention refers to the devices for dividing a continuous web of wrapping material into successive single sections of the same length, particularly for dividing a web of wrapping material into successive single bands used in the manufacture of filter-tipped cigarettes.
In particular, the invention refers to a device of the above-mentioned type embodied according to the leading principle of the European patent application No. 86103332 and comprising a rotary cutting roller with one or more angularly equispaced peripheral radial blades, the cutting edge of which is parallel to the axis of the shaft for driving in rotation the said cutting roller, and a rotary counter-roller having one or more peripheral anvils that cooperate each with one blade on the cutting roller, and which is possibly provided with suction ports for holding onto the counter-roller the single sections cut from the web fed around the counter-roller between the latter and the cutting roller, the blade being or blades secured each to a blade-carrying member which by elastic deformation is elastically yieldable in the radial direction toward the axis of the shaft for driving in rotation the cutting roller and which is integral with the cutting roller itself.
In the device described by way of example in the said European patent application No. 86103332, each blade-carrying member is composed of a projecting portion and it is therefore statically comparable to a beam fixed at one end.
Though perfectly meeting the purpose and fully satisfactory solving the problem at the basis of the European patent application No. 86103332, the said type of projecting blade-carrying member shows some inconveniences, such as a considerable mechanical stress of its area of connection to the cutting-roller skirt and a sensitivity to vibrations, to eliminate which means of radial preloading and/or damping elastic supports are required.